AU Drift
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Drift comes to the planet where the circle of light is as homeless femme trying to escape the Decepticons and the horrors of Cybertron. When the slavers attack her Wing comes and protects the wounded femme. He brings her back for repairs soon the two of them fall in love. There is a lot more to find out about.
1. Chapter 1

_Drift comes to the planet where the circle of light is as homeless femme trying to escape the Decepticons and the horrors of Cybertron. When the slavers attack her Wing comes and protects the wounded femme. He brings her back for repairs soon the two of them fall in love. There is a lot more to find out about._

chapter 1

A nameless femme was on the streets sad and alone. She met Gasket. Gasket protected her. The streets of Cybertron were dangerous. Gasket sacrificed his life to save her. She ran off to get away from those bots. She was scared.

"That was too close." she said. "Poor Gasket." she said.

She spent her time running from the Decepticons many found her attractive. She found an escape pod went inside and went inside and launched it.

She landed on an unknown planet. She heard something it was a Slaver. "A Cybertronian we can add it to our collection." he said.

"Get away from me!" she said. The Slave managed to wound her. "Get away from me, leave me alone!" she said.

The Slaver came closer and closer. Then a cloaked figure came over and jumped between the nameless femme and the slaver. "She said get away so leave her alone!" he said and attacked the slaver retreated. He made it over to the femme. "Are you alright?" he asked her. removing his cloak.

"I think...oh!" she said and passed out.

He picked her up and carried her to his home the circle of light. Redline one of the doctors was shocked. "Do what you can for her." he said.

Dia atlas heard what had happened. "How is the femme Wing?" he asked.

"Redline is tending to her." Wing said. "She has no symbol I think she is a neutral." he said.

"She will be safe here." Dia atlas said.

Redline contact Wing and Dia atlas. "The femme is going to be fine she'll wake up soon." he said.

Wing and Dia atlas came to check on the femme. She woke up and saw Wing and blushed. Then began to panic.

"Where am I?" she asked. She was frightened.

"You're safe here." Wing said. "There is no need to be afraid you're safe." he said.

"Welcome to the circle of light. I am Dia Atlas." Dia Atlas said.

"I'm Wing what is your name?" Wing said.

"I don't have a name. I'm homeless and nameless femme and no one and Cybertron cared. Except for one and now he's gone." she said.

"I'm sorry about your friend. We'll give you a name." Wing said. "You are as white a drift of snow." he said.

"I like the way Drift sounds." she said.

"Okay we'll give you the name Drift." Dia atlas said.

Drift began to learn and train in the circle of light.

Then came the battle of the Slavers came. Drift fought to protect Wing who had been knocked out. Redline began to tend to Wing.

Soon Drift began to act as Wing's nurse. She replaced his bandages and everything. Dia atlas and his wife Lightshard saw how Drift tend to their son.

When Wing finally woke up he saw Drift tending to him. Wing began to blush.

Once Wing was recovered there was a big celebration. To celebrate the triumph over the slavers. Wing and Drift returned the captured beings to their homes.

Soon they began to date. They loved doing things together. This day Wing introduced her to two other bots who came many years before. She didn't know them but she should.

"Hardtop and Startup this is..." Wing said.

"Drift?" Startup said.

"How do you know my name? Wing gave it to me." Drift said.

"We gave you that name too." Hardtop said he was smiling.

"What do you mean?" Drift asked.

"What do we mean you're our child." Startup said crying.

"A bad transformer took you away when you were newborn." Hardtop said.

"You are my parents?" she asked.

"Yes we are." Startup said.

Redline did a CNA test and it was true Drift found her parents. Drift was so happy she couldn't believe after all these years she would be reunited with her parents.

Today was a specail celebration it was a festival. Drift and Wing began to dance together. They talk to Dia Atlas and Lightshard and Drifts parents Hardtop and Startup. Wing and Drift wanted to get married.

The two families agreed.

The wedding planning had begun.

Drift had beautiful dress.

Wing wore a suit.

Everything was ready. Dia Atlas being the leader of the Circle of Light had the right to unify them in marriage. The wonderful vows were said. They shared a wonderful kiss. Wing carried Drift to their new house. They were going to prepare for their new life together.

They soon fell asleep after this wonderful day.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

It had been two years since the wedding. Wing and Drift had been very happy. They had talked about starting a family.

Drift was getting a check up from Redline. "Everything looks good." he said. He looked at some energon he drew. Then he began to smile.

"Why are you smiling?" she asked.

"You're pregnant." he told her.

"This is wonderful." Drift said. Redline gave her the prenatal vitamins she needed.

Drift went to Wing to tell him. "Wing, I have some great news." she said.

"What is it?" Wing asked. He was with his parents Drift's parents were visiting.

"I got back from Redline and he told I'm pregnant." she said.

"You mean we're going to have a..." Wing said.

"Yes we are going to have a sparkling." she said.

"Congratulations." Drift parents said.

"I'm going to be a grandpa!" Dia atlas said.

"Sit," Her mother said making her sit down.

"Mom I'm fine." Drift said.

The first few months were hard. Drift had many pregnancy symptoms. She was tired of the nausea and the morning sickness. Redline gave her check ups and saw that everything was going well. Drift was pretty excited.

Wing was working on the nursery.

Everything was perfect. They were so happy for this they were going to be parents.

Time began to pass. Everything was ready for the sparkling which would arrive in a couple of months.

Everything was going wonderful.

One cold winter day it was snowing. Drift had gone into labor a short time ago. Wing was pacing anxiously outside. He was worried. "Calm down son everything will be alright." Dia atlas said.

"I know I'm just so nervous." Wing answered.

"I was just as nervous the day Drift was born everything will be alright." Hardtop said.

"I was just as nervous the day you were born. I'm sure Drift is fine." Dia atlas said.

Wing looked at the clock it had been hours. Wing was having hard time settling down. He was pacing around starting to lose his patience. Then everyone outside heard a sparkling cry.

Wing looked at the door. Redline came out.

"How is she?" Wing asked.

"She's fine, she did beautifully." Redline said.

"So she's alright?" Wing asked.

"Yes, but very tired." Redline said.

"What about the sparkling?" Wing asked.

"It's a beautiful baby girl." Redline said.

Wing had a big smile on his face. "Did you hear that I have daughter!" Wing said.

"We heard son congratulations." Dia atlas said.

"This wonderful." Hardtop said.

"Can I see her?" Wing asked.

"Of course you can." Redline said.

Wing went inside. Drift was lying in bed her mother and Wing's mother were beside her they helped her deliver the sparkling. Wing sat down beside her. "Look at her Wing isn't she beautiful?" Drift asked.

"She's perfect." Wing said.

"Look there is snow on the window." Drift said. "The light in the room is catching and making it glow." she said. "I know what I want to name our daughter." she said.

"What?" Wing asked.

"Snowlight." she said.

"That's perfect." Wing said.

Dia atlas organized a party to celebrate the birth of his granddaughter. Everyone in the circle of light showed up. They danced and played music. They even brought gifts for the young femme.

Everyone was in awe with the little femme. Who was white as her mother. "She's so beautiful." Axe said.

"She's lovely." another said.

A little boy came up with his family's gift a locket. The little boy also had a gift a small plush cyber cat which he placed in the sparkling's bed with the child. Which Snowlight began to cuddle.

"Such a sweet child." Drift said.

"Yes he is." Wing said.

Snowlight would grow into a lovely femme one day.

To be continued.


End file.
